This study tests if improved chelation with combined oral 2, 3 dihydroxbenzoic acid and ascorbate supplements will permit intermittent subcutaneous administration of desferproxadine B and thereby prevent fatal congestive heart failure, a common, long-term effect of hemoglobin transfusion in these patients.